Pharmacological evaluation of a number of nitrogenous cannabinoid-like compounds were completed in the dog ataxia test and a potential irreversible binding agent was examined for activity. At the request of NCI, a number of heterocycles based on the thieno(2,3-b)quinoline ring system were submitted for antineoplastic screening.